


Hijack March Madness - 2017

by LadyCera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gun Violence, HiJack March Madness 2017, Hijack, M/M, Minor Swearing, Punk/Nerd, Put it down, RPNAU, Triggers, Violence, awkward teenage boys, slightly inappropriate humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCera/pseuds/LadyCera
Summary: My collection of writing for 2017's Hijack March Madness. Enjoy.Warning!! Lots of fluff and angst!!Warnings posted at the start of each entry.Chapters not in order - post contains three different storylines(Updates and 2nd chapters of main works to follow in April)





	1. RPNAU prt. 1

Warnings: Fluff and Awkward Teenage Boys

He stood stalk still. Like he was frozen in time, and maybe he was. The universe was crumbling around him. Like, this couldn’t be reality. It defied logic. It had to be a dream or something. _He_ couldn’t just walk up and talk to Hiccup Haddock. _The_ hottest, most bad ass looking guy in the whole school. So how had he wound up here? He wasn’t even sure, it had just sort of happened. One second he was talking to Toothiana, then she had left. He got up, not even sure what he was doing or where he was going, just kind of on auto-pilot, and now he was standing right behind Hiccup. They were both in a lowered sitting area near the cafeteria. Everyone had left but them, and Hiccup was currently standing in front of one raised flowerbed reading some papers he had scattered across the narrow surface.

It wouldn’t even be that strange for him to talk to Hiccup. They both had friends in the same social circle. Most of them had been there during the lunch break in fact, but had already left. A lot of people wouldn’t find it strange for them to talk except that… that Hiccup was amazing, and edgy and… _soo_ hot… There was also the fact that Hiccup was a punk and Jack was… not. Jack bit his lower lip, suddenly enthralled with Hiccup’s spiked and studded leather jacket.

He could melt looking at the other teen, he thought to himself as he felt butterflies in his stomach. To say they were “fluttering” could never do it justice. They were dancing. Spinning little pirouettes, and performing intricate jumps. It didn’t help matters that he knew the opposite side of Hiccup which he couldn’t currently see, was sporting a tight sleeveless shirt. He knew there were two piercings on one side of his lower lip, another at the edge of an eyebrow, and a larger band earring high on one ear. He also knew that under that jacket there was a tattoo going up one arm. He was sure it was a dragon. He couldn’t guarantee it, and it seemed a bit cliché, but for Hiccup, it worked. From behind Jack could see black combat boots that tied high up his legs and were partially hidden under Hiccup’s pants… God, those pants! Torn cargo pants. Black with way too many straps, chains and metal hoops. It was like a bondage fetishists dream. Jack wasn’t really into that sort of thing… But if Hiccup ever asked to tie him up, he’d leap at the chance.

He grinned mischievously at the thought, but it faded quickly. To top it all off, Hiccup was incredibly nice for someone that looked like they could destroy you. All in all, he was amazing and Jack… Jack was nothing special. His shoulders slumped and he looked around a moment. At least no one had witnessed him awkwardly standing behind his crush. He had just convinced himself to walk away when the bell rang, and Hiccup scooped up his things impossibly fast and was turning around. Jack panicked instantly, looking around for… something! _Anything_ he could use for an excuse for why he was just standing there!

Hiccup jolted slightly at finding Jack right behind him. Apparently slightly surprised to see him there. He smiled. “Oh. He-hey Jack.”

Jack’s mouth opened slightly as Hiccup greeted him. The butterflies were dead. That smile had murdered them! “Uhh…” He stammered trying to collect his thoughts. Oh dear god! Hiccup knew _his name!_ And he was speaking to him! He cleared his throat. This was not part of the plan! What plan? He had never had a plan! Think! He needed a reason why he was there… And suddenly it came to him. It wasn’t much. But it _was_ a reason. “I – umm. Sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention in class today. Do – do you remember when that history essay is due?”

Hiccup’s smile stretched wider. “Umm. Monday, I think.” He pulled his bag up onto one shoulder. “Sorry, I… have to get to class,” he said as he moved past. “… but I’ll talk to you later.”

Jack felt his chest constrict as he watched hiccup leave. That…had actually just happened. He had _talked_ to Hiccup, and the other teen hadn’t been put off by him, or made fun of him or… What was he thinking. Of course not. Hiccup was _waay_ too nice to… He shook his head suddenly as he came back to his senses. What was he doing?! _He_ had to get to class too. He grabbed his bag and rushed off. He could puzzle over this later.

Several halls over Hiccup dropped his bag near his assigned seat, slid into his seat and dropped his head against his desk. _Jack Frost_ … Had just spoken to him. What the hell? _Why_? He was only the most gorgeous guy in the whole school. Not to mention one of the smartest. Why would _he_ talk to _him_. He was a punk. He expected guys like Jack to look down their noses at him.

“You alright?” He heard tuffnut ask from behind him.

Hiccup shook his head against his desk. “No.”

 


	2. Put. It. Down prt. 1

Warnings: starts _very_ Fluffy, ends with LOTS of angst!

*!!! WARNING!! Potential Triggers! Violence! Gun Violence! WARNING!! !!!*

 

“Put. It. Down!” Hiccup demanded as Jack continued laughing, hand covered in a combination of melted marshmallow and rice crispys. His boyfriend advanced on him, chasing him around their living room. Jack held his hand out in front of him, as though it held all the threat of ironman’s mechanical gauntlet. Meanwhile globs of the sugary concoction fell from where it clung stubbornly to his fingers. Hiccup pointed at the mess that was now on the hardwood. “I am not cleaning that up!”

Jack chuckled some more. “Man, this is even more fun than the sushi rice.”

“Why did you have to stick your hand in it?”

Jack shrugged, “How else are you supposed to mix it? This stuff is like glue.” He gave his hand a good shake, but the treat stayed stuck.

“I thought you had made rice crispy squares before?”

“No, I said I helped my mother make them.” He licked at some of the mess on his hand. “Which means I watched, then got to lick out the bowl.”

Hiccup grinned and shook his head, then frowned. He reached up to find some of the mixture in his hair. It had apparently been flapping around when he shook his head. He sighed and looked back at Jack. “Ok. So are we going to try and salvage whats still in the bowl?”

Jack’s chuckles faded a moment, then he gave Hiccup a mischievous side glance. “Sure, but I have a more important question first.” He paused a moment as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “Did you know… That manatee’s maintain buoyancy through a continuous cycle of farting?”

Hiccup’s face scrunched up in confusion, as he fought to hold back a laugh. “What!?” His eyes widened a second later as he realized Jack was lunging at him. He tried to back peddle but Jack was already tackling him, and the two fell to the floor.

“Jack!” Hiccup objected to finding himself pinned under his boyfriend, who promptly began to slather the gunk on his hand across Hiccup’s face. “Jack! Stop it!”

Jack halted in covering Hiccup’s face with the confection, crossed his hands across Hiccup’s upper chest and rested his chin on them.

Hiccup looked down at Jack with a huff. “Are you done?”

Jack grinned. “For now.” His grin stretched to a smirk and he slid up Hiccup’s chest and licked at some of the rice crispy mix that was clinging to the others throat.

Hiccup couldn’t help the groan that escaped as Jack nibbled a path up his neck. His brow furrowed slightly at a realization. “Is…. Is this what you were aiming for this whole time?”

Jack laughed again. “Maaybe.”

It was Hiccup’s turn to smirk, “you could have just said something.”

“Was more fun this way,” he said giving another lick for good measure. “Besides, perfect chance for some ridiculous and obscure trivia.” He winked, and Hiccup laughed at the realization the manatee line was actually true, and Jack laughed along.

* * *

“Put. it. down… Please…” Hiccup pleaded with the man standing in front of him.

Jack let out a distressed whine. A hand held the bottom of his jaw, and had been pulled back, forcing his head upward, while another hand held a gun against the juncture of his head and his neck.

“Give me your wallet!” The man demanded.

“Alright. Ok, you can have it.” Hiccup said, trying to remain calm. “But I don’t have any money, or a credit card… Or anything worth stealing. My phone is incredibly old,” he motioned towards Jack, “and his has a crack in the screen.”

The man looked from Hiccup to Jack at this information.

“We don’t have anything worth stealing.” Hiccup repeated. 

The man frowned. “I am not going to jail just for holding a gun to some kids head!”

Hiccup held his hands out in front of him, trying to reassure the other, “No-no one has to go to jail. You haven’t hurt anyone, you haven’t robbed anyone. If you walk away now, I doubt anyone will try very hard to find you.”

The man looked down slightly seeming to consider this.

“Just… Just put the gun down… And let him go.” Hiccup begged again.

The gun was pressed harder against Jack’s neck. Jack let out a short cry. The man growled. “Just give me your wallet!”

“Alright! Alright, I will.” Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He slowly moved towards the other two and held out the hand holding the wallet. The man reached out one of his hands to grab the wallet, but a shaking hand slipped, and the gun went off.


	3. You Cheesy Fucker!

Warnings: slightly inappropriate humour, awkward teenage boys, some swearing

It always made for an interesting day when their group of friends went to the movies together. Today. Today would turn out to be especially interesting. They were seeing Star Avenger’s Creed. Rather than seven people wasting money and each getting a popcorn they decided to split three large popcorns. The twins took one. Hiccup, Jack, and Astrid shared another, and North and Aster took the third. Jack reached a hand into the bag Hiccup was holding in his lap. He took his handful and held it at chest level, occasionally grabbing a piece and munching absentmindedly. It was no coincidence that it was decided the three of them would share one bag, they’d take the longest to go through it. It was common knowledge that the twins would tear through their’s like a train wreck, and throw a good amount at unsuspecting passers by. Additionally Aster and North would go through their’s fairly quickly.

The movie soon came to the climax, with the Demi-God evil overlord, about to inform the protagonist that he was his father’s older brother. Jack had already found spoilers online, but that didn’t stop him from becoming very engrossed in the film as he nibbled away at the popcorn in his hand.

Astrid tapped Hiccup’s shoulder and he leaned towards her without looking away from the screen. She told him that North and Aster had run out of popcorn and were asking if they could steal a bit from the trio’s still half full bag. Hiccup nodded wordlessly and handed the bag over. Astrid passed the bag along and Aster began dumping half it’s contents into their’s. At the same time, Jack was finishing off the last few pieces he had in his hand and absentmindedly reached for more. His hand came down on something that was very distinctly _NOT_ popcorn. Hiccup let out a startled shout and jumped in his seat. Jack quickly pulled his hand back to his chest in shock at the reaction, also very quickly realizing what he had just done. The others all looked towards Hiccup, not aware of what had just happened. 

“Are you alright?” Astrid asked from beside him.

“I-uhh…” Hiccup stammered, his face red as he looked to Jack, whose face was also red in the light from the movie. “I-I-I’m fine…” He cleared his throat. “S-Sorry,” he said, as he turned in his seat, trying very hard to ignore everyone’s curious glances. After a moment everyone sat back to continue watching the movie. The bag of popcorn was passed back. Hiccup placed it back in his lap, clutching it like it was some sort of protective shield. Jack however would not reach for anymore popcorn for the remainder of the show. And neither would look at each other for the next 30 minutes.

* * *

As _luck_ would have it Astrid had offered to give _both_ Jack and Hiccup rides home after the movie. Jack stood next to the condiments bar, hands shoved in the pocket of his hoodie. He groaned while his shoulders slumped at the thought. Well! This was going to be awkward. Jack glance to the side and saw Astrid and Hiccup standing near the door of the theater they had been in a few minutes before, having what appeared to be a heated discussion. Jack looked down with a sigh. How did he mange to screw things up like this? They had been friends for years, and he felt like… like he could just die. Hopefully this turned into one of those things where you had a few awkward interactions and then you both just never spoke of it again. He looked back towards the other two, noticing astrid was walking away, and Hiccup was walking towards him. He felt his own cheeks turn red as he quickly looked back down. They hadn’t said a word to each other since… Ok. Calm down. They just had to get past this first awkward interaction, then he was sure everything would be fine. He heard Hiccup come up beside him and saw the other lean up against the wall beside him.

They both remained silent a moment before Hiccup finally spoke. “So… Uhmm… I think you owe me a drink.”

Jack’s face reddened again as he looked up, confusion also etched on his face. “Wha-what? Why?”

Hiccup’s face was slightly red as well, but he nodded. “Yea. I dropped mine when you grabbed my crotch.”

If jacks face had been flushed before it was flaming now. “You-you did? I-I’m so sorry!” Jack stammered.

Hiccup was still blushing a bit as well, but he laughed. “No,” he admitted with a laugh. “But it seemed like a good way to break the ice.” He cleared his throat. “Did it help any?”

Jack grinned, face still red, but he laughed. “Could use a bit of work,” he teased. “Not the best line I’ve heard.”

“Oh, I’ve got better in my arsenal.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow playfully. “Really? Ok, let’s hear one of your best.”

Hiccup smirked and leaned towards Jack. “Are you my appendix? Cause I’ve got a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me think I should take you out.”

Jack laughed. “You cheesy fucker!”

They both laughed a moment at the ridiculous pick up lines, then Hiccup smiled and looked sideways at Jack. “Anyways… Uhh. _Would_ you be interested in going for a drink or something?”

Jack’s face turned red again. Was he seriously asking… “R-really?”

Hiccup nodded, his face also red, head turning downward. “I’ve… actually been wanting to ask for a while.”

“Uhh,” Jack stammered a moment. “… sure. Uhh… Just… Just let me know when… I mean,” he shrugged, “you have my number already, right?” He laughed, a little awkwardly.

Hiccup smiled. “Sounds like a plan,” he said as he moved away from the wall. He hesitated a moment then took a chance, and leaned over quickly giving Jack a light kiss on the cheek. He moved away quickly then, leaving Jack a red and shocked mess. Ok. So maybe today hadn’t been a complete train wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijack march madness entry AND writing request response! Two birds with one stone. This is for a writing request from PirateFrost for the writing prompt “I meant to grab the popcorn, not your crotch, sorry.”
> 
> Special thanks to Hicspegleg and Santathegrey for pick up line suggestions


End file.
